


Delicate

by Seicchanart



Series: Prompt Generator [1]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Two Face!Rachel AU, this doesn't have any plot whatsoever, this isn't very explicit but still tagging just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seicchanart/pseuds/Seicchanart
Summary: Rachel Dawes takes control of her new life, for once.
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Rachel Dawes
Series: Prompt Generator [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106981
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Delicate

The first time Rachel notices how skinny Jon is, is when they are both sitting on the couch in their living room, and he has his head on her lap.

She is absentmindedly brushing through his hair (since he has put her hand there), and staring into the void. Jon is reading, a book about chemistry, as far as she knows. It sounds boring.

“Where were you born?”

Jon shifts and looks up to her.

“Why?”

Rachel starts chewing on her lips.

“Just asking.”

There is silence for a few moments, and Rachel thinks he is ignoring her, like he so often does when she asks personal questions. After a while, Jon does reply though.

“... Georgia.”

Rachel snorts, and she can feel Jon glaring at her.

“ _What?_ ”

She bites down on her lip, to suppress her laughter. She shouldn’t piss him off too much.

“It’s just… You’re a _country boy?_ ”

Jon swats at her, but misses (perhaps on purpose).

“Don’t call me that. What does it matter to you?”

Rachel is still lightly giggling, but she can feel that his patience is thinning, so she stops. She goes back to brushing through his hair, and that seems to calm him down.

(He’d never admit that, though.)

“I’m just a bit bored, is all.”

The moment these words leave her mouth, Jon sits up and presses her down onto the couch below him. She gasps, and then glares at him.

“What are you doing?”

Jon grins at her, and bends down to bite into her neck.

“You said you were bored. I’m entertaining you.”

Rachel rolls her eyes, but lets him continue his assault on her neck. He pushes one of his hands under her shirt. His fingers are cold, making her shiver.

She pulls his dress shirt out of his pants, and slides one of her hands beneath it. It takes her by surprise when she can feel his ribs, but before she can think about that, Jon has pushed her hand away and sits up again.

(It almost looked like he flinched away from her, Rachel thinks.)

She knits her brows together.

“Are you okay?”

Jon ruffles through his hair and stands up, grabbing his glasses from the couch table.

“Yes. Just remembered something. I have to go.”

.

The next time something similar happens, Rachel learns two things: Jon really _is_ incredibly skinny, and he doesn’t like being touched (at least under his clothes).

He tries to mask it, but his discomfort is obvious. For a moment, Rachel wonders why he even initiated things like that when he doesn’t want to be naked.

(She assumes that is the problem, at least.)

Rachel doesn’t know why this is bothering her so much, but she isn’t about to disrespect his boundaries. Something she can’t say about _him_.

.

When Jon comes home that day, Rachel has a plan.

(Not really. She just wants to do… something.)

She calls him over to the bedroom, and when he walks in, his brows are furrowed. He is confused. Good.

“What’s wrong?”

She pats on the bed next to her.

“Nothing. Sit down.”

Jon squints suspiciously, and slowly sits down, taking off his shoes. When Rachel sits down on his lap and pushes him down to lie on the bed, his eyebrows quirk up.

“Wow.”

She ignores his sarcastic comment and glides her hands up his torso, over the soft fabric of his shirt. Jon tenses beneath her, but she talks before he can, opens her mouth before he can push her away.

“Don’t worry. I’m not going to undress you.”

Jon rolls his head back and sighs. His hands wander to Rachel’s waist, and she leans into his touch. It feels weird, doing this with him. Or at least, it should feel weird, and she thinks it’s weird.

(She would never tell him that, but it actually feels like the most natural thing in the world, and this worries her.)

This won’t be the first time they slept together, and it certainly will not be the last. It’s strange how much she has gotten used to him, to the weird, codependent relationship they share. It’s strange how much she has gotten used to the life she has now.

When she wraps her hand around his neck, she notices once again what she already knows: Jon is extremely thin. She feels as if she could snap his neck if she’d just squeeze a little. He’s almost _delicate_ , and Rachel shivers when that thought crosses her mind. She’s more excited about this than she thought she’d be.

She bends down to kiss his cheek, and feels him shuffle beneath her. He’s nervous; Rachel wonders if this is alright to do.

“Should I stop?”

Jon shakes his head, and she doesn’t dare look him in the eye. It feels like that would be a step too far, doing this to him while looking in his eyes. He probably couldn’t stand it.

(She thinks back to the times he had taken the lead; the way his eyes had been watching her then, cold and calculated. The way she had been shivering under his gaze. Different people like different things, she supposes.)

She dives down now, biting gently into the skin of his neck. His breath hitches, and Rachel feels more alive than she ever has. Her hands brush over his torso again, down to his belt. A strange hesitation washes over her for a moment, and she thinks about Harvey of all people. Quickly, she pushes the thought away and kisses Jon.

It’s a distraction, she knows that, but that’s fine. Her feelings for Jon - whatever exactly those are - are genuine, after all. She undoes his belt and slides his pants down only so far to brush over his boxers while rubbing her tongue on his.

Rachel feels her body heat up when Jon grabs her neck. It’s dark in the bedroom, she suddenly notices, and she slips her fingers under the waistband of his boxers. This seems to be okay with him, but then again, this isn’t the first time she has touched his penis, nor will it be the last.

Jon's fingers weave through her hair while she strokes him, and she feels a strange intimacy towards him. Which shouldn’t surprise her, she supposes, considering the nature of what they are doing, but it’s still weird. It _should_ be weird.

His breath is ragged, and Rachel can’t help but intently listen. Jon is usually very quiet, he doesn’t moan or anything like that. He just breathes, sometimes shakily, and Rachel loves listening to it.

He tugs at her hair lightly, to signal her to stop. When she looks up to him, she sees his eyelashes flutter. His cheeks are flushed and his brows furrowed, and Rachel feels her desire burn her alive.

Jon already has a naturally feminine pretty face, but with this expression on, he looks almost /ethereal/. She brushes her hand along his cheekbones. Once again, she finds herself thinking about how delicate he is. He looks like a doll, and Rachel almost laughs when she thinks about how he wouldn’t like hearing that.

“What is it?”, she whispers, and Jon interrupts her with a kiss.

“I don't want to cum like this.” (He was far from that. He’s probably just impatient, Rachel thinks, and she feels strangely proud at that.) “Do you mind…?”

She shakes her head and slides off his lap, to take off her pants. Jon wraps an arm around her front and slips under her shirt to open her bra; Rachel can’t help but think how unfair he is being. She would like to see him, too, to touch him, skin to skin.

Such things take time, she supposes. Though she really doesn’t understand what he’s afraid of; he is /gorgeous/, and most people would agree with her on that. What is he hiding beneath his clothes, if anything?

Following his insinuation, she takes off her shirt too.

(He has already let her bra slip to the floor.)

When her hand glides against her scar, she pauses for a fraction of a second. It’s enough to pull his attention, though, and he wraps his arms around her from behind. It feels weird to her to call this a “hug”, even though factually, it is.

“It’s fine.”, he mumbles, and he sounds only a little bit reluctant. “You’re pretty.”

It’s clumsy, but she appreciates the attempt. Jon is rarely genuine with her.

Rachel turns around and pushes him down again. She is starting to get impatient, too, though she tries her best not to show it. She doesn’t want to come off as desperate. She kisses him roughly while tugging his penis out of his boxers.

When she bites into his bottom lip, a noise leaves his mouth and Rachel’s chest swells. His hand slides down between her legs, and she slides them apart further to give him better access. His index finger slides over her folds up to her clit and Rachel shudders.

It would be embarrassing how eager she is already, but her mind is too hazy for her to think about that, and Jonathan seems to think the same. He’s gentle, even though she’d already be ready for rougher treatment. Maybe he’s feeling romantic, or he just likes his position as the one not in control for a change. Either way, it doesn’t matter to her.

It only takes a bit more preparation until she is ready, and she pushes his hand away. Rachel positions herself, and then slowly glides down on him. She braces herself on both sides of him, bending down to give him a quick kiss.

Jon grabs her hips and starts guiding her. Together, they raise a slow rhythm. It’s different from how they usually do it, almost intimate, and Rachel smiles.

(She’s glad that his eyes are closed.)

When Jon lightly pulls at her breasts, she lets out a shaky breath. She would like to continue this slow, gentle rhythm, but it’s not nearly enough. She starts to speed up, and feels his nails dig into her skin. Gently, she takes his hands off her body, and presses them into the mattress with him.

.

When it’s over, they are lying next to each other, catching their breath. She feels him shuffle next to her, and he gives her hand a quick squeeze before he stands up.

“I’m gonna clean up.”, he mumbles, and Rachel nods.

It’s understandable. She herself did sweat a lot, and he was almost fully clothed. She closes her eyes and listens to his footsteps, and the door of the bathroom opening. She will go after him. 

It’s a quiet evening, and Rachel decides that today has been a good day. As good as a day in her current life can be.

(She won’t tell him, though.)

**Author's Note:**

> this was bound to happen some time lmao. anyways! good night.


End file.
